Okami: An Ending of Light
by WolfsLegend
Summary: What if Amaterasu was never able to get back up once her powers had been stripped away? What if the prayers and praise never reached her in time? What if the beloved Light faded away, leaving nothing but utter darkness in its wake?- An Okami Ending


**~Okami~**

**An Ending of Light**

_"Where the broken mirrors of hope lay dying,_

_Ever to be washed in the promise of the lying._

_With nothing but the color of blood that cries,_

_So will they sleep silently in the blackened skies."_-

Cries the Ending of Light

* * *

><p>The wolf of the purest snow fell, a sick color twisting about its frame. With a wavering gasp the wolf faltered in step, collapsing. <em>This was never…<em> The thought flitted away out of reach. Taking one last gasp the wolf stood once more but only to fall back to the very ground where it had fallen once.

As the sick color came faster did the wolf's enemy come closer. A single glowing ball that mimicked the blood color about its own form, the lines twisting every which way, was this wolf's enemy.

"How displeasing, you didn't even last a minute!" The orb cackled, floating upward and above the snowy wolf. Its glow increased, pulsing like a heartbeat. Only as it pulsed did the light around them weaken, did the sun vanish overhead, and did the midnight stars fade away to darkness.

_Gods of the Brush, give me strength. Please!_ Managing a hopeful thought the wolf craned its neck backward, the stars nowhere to be seen. Not a hint of hope catching those coal eyes.

Again the wolf tried getting up only to fall once more, its own blood making the ground beneath it slippery. _No… This cannot… This was never!... _Again the thought flew out of reach, leaving the wolf to continue to gasp.

_Where has my power gone? I've done all of this and for nothing… I've done so much and for nothing… No praise, no light, no life…_ At this thought the wolf jerked, pain erupting all over its body with the brisk movement. _Where is my legendary power of my ancestors, of my promised light?_ Weakly the coal eyes glanced upward, glaring at the orb that continued its floating and cackling. _Where does my future lie now?_

Finally the orb ceased in its rhythmic floating and cackling. With its glow still pulsing, it lowered itself closer to the wolf. "No worries oh mother of light, with your promising death I will gladly take your place of light. I shall bring your lands to the pits of despair, always to bask in my utter darkness." It hissed, pulse quickening. The wolf didn't even bother lifting its eyes nor head, not even a growl could be heard. Only its shallow breath seemed to respond to the massive orb.

"Oh, but that would be of too much fun if you just lie and die! Why not let me aid in your death?" Another hiss resonated from the orb. With its words said it lowered even more, its glowing light enveloping the bloodied wolf in an eerie dark red. With another hiss, its pulsing glow stopped all in one, the mass of lines letting loose a mist of black.

Hearing this the wolf jerked, trying to find the last of its energy to at least crawl away from the falling mist. So desperately did it want to shout, to cry, but not even that much of energy could be gathered. With another heaving gasp it collapsed once more, eyes staring bleakly at the ground as the black mist cascaded over its once snowy form. _My brethren… My people… Issun… Shiranui… My sun… Please!..._

"With the ending of light you will no longer be a hindrance! Oh have I held visions of this day, when the light is stripped away only to leave nothing but my utter darkness in its wake!" The orb cackled, the mist darkening even its own glow.

The wolf gasped again, again struggling against the coming mist. Still as it struggled, did its breath become weaker and weaker and its pain become stronger and stronger. Already the scent of death filled its nostrils, already its world was blurring.

As the mist around it increased, covering everything and anything that it passed over, did the wolf begin to slip away. Only as it did, did it feel a warmth in its chest. _Praise… Prayers… _It managed a weak wag of the tail at this thought, but the tail only fell with a heavy thud. _All of it is too late…_ With that weakening thought, the wolf took one last, struggling breath. With a final blink of tired, old eyes did the wolf close them for good. With the last breath did the chest cease in its shuddered movement. With the last breath of energy did the wolf pray for death to come quickly. The memories of what it had lived through in such a short time joining the wound's pain. With its last ounce of mind did it reminisce of what was and could have been, if only time was on its side. Letting the pain worsen as its own light faded.

* * *

><p><strong>Poem (c) by yours truly so use of poem (quoting counts too) is prohibited unless given permission by... yeah... yours truly :D<strong>

**Thanks for reading, please do R&R ^^**


End file.
